The Dame Pirates
Introduction The Dame Pirates are a small crew consisting of only women, aside from the male captain. Unlike many other crews, this pirate crew began in the new world, and slowly transitioned into the grand line. The pirate group was created by Mars D. Argo to aid in his search for his family heirloom. It was also made with the goal to create a harem in mind. Although small, each member of the Dame pirates is strong, and at new world level unlike some other mall crews where there are usually 2 or 3 weak ones. The group is known for its beautiful women and highly sought after by men everywhere. Jolly Roger The jolly roger consists of a skull wearing a pear of pink headphones which connect to a cross of pink bones below it. These headphones are a reference to the invention invented by the inventor of the pirate crew, Holly. The jolly roger resides at the sails of The Belladonna, the ship of the Dame pirates. Crew Members Name: Mars D. Argo * Rank: Captain * Gender: Male * Age: 18 * Race: Human * Height: 188 cm (6'2) * Devil Fruit: Tama Tama no mi * Birthplace: Raijin Island Name: Naomi * Rank: First mate * Gender: Female * Age: 19 * Race: Human * Height: 169 cm (5'6") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: Grand Line Name: Holly * Rank: Inventor/Scientist * Gender: Female * Age: 22 * Race: Shandia * Height: 175 cm (5'7") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: Skypiea Name: Julia Reinheart * Rank: Navigator * Gender: Female * Age: 36 * Race: Human * Height: 177 cm (5'8") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: Applenine Island Name: Komukai * Rank: Chef * Gender: Female * Age: 26 * Race: Puffer-fish Fishman * Height: 180 cm (5'9") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: Fishman Island Name: Rinko * Rank: Shipwrite * Gender: Female * Age: 16 * Race: Human * Height: 161 cm (5'2") * Devil Fruit: Eiyuu Eiyuu no mi * Birthplace: elbaf Name: Yuei * Rank: Doctor/Scholar * Gender: Female * Age: 23 * Race: Human * Height: 184 cm (6'0") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: Water 7 Name: Maeko * Rank: Sniper * Gender: Female * Age: 25 * Race: Human * Height: 179 cm (5'8") * Devil Fruit: N/A * Birthplace: N/A Name: iori * Rank: Spy * Gender: Female * Age: 38 * Race: Human * Height: 182 cm (6'0") * Devil Fruit: Yabu Yabu no mi * Birthplace: N/A Crew Strength The entire pirate crew is strong. Bounties Dreams Argo - To create a harem envied by the world Noami - To be the freest Holly - To surpass vegapunk Julia - To travel the world Komukai - To have a feast with every race Rinko - To be loved by the world Yuei - To have the funnest time Maeko - To be a famous sniper. Iori - To observe the worlds secrets Allies and Traveling Companions The Tracer Pirates - Aided in the tracking of Naomi The Rebel World Pirates - Escapees from the marine base who formed a pirate crew. The Awoken - A group of rebels who were freed from Wonderland Island by the Dame pirates The Science Escapade - Group of brilliant scientists from Karakuri. History Locations visited Karakuri, Fishman island, Wonderland Island, Bellicose Island, Genie Island, Applenine. Actions Took out Amon sinclair, the legendary assassin which made them wanted in the underworld. Possessions the sinclair blade, which is deemed a super weapon by the world government. Laid waste to a marine base Destroyed the wonderland tree. Defeated a vice admiral. Trivia Related Articles The 7th Heir External Links Theme - Beautiful RedCategory:Pirate Crews